


Moved on to the future

by Voltron_Fanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with Happy? Ending, Depressed Lance, M/M, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, klance, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Fanatic/pseuds/Voltron_Fanatic
Summary: Lance isn't good at anything. He isn't the sharpshooter, he doesn't have charming good looks. Lance recognizes something that he is good at. Using a mask to hide his feelings. Heres the story about Langst, unestablished Klance and just a horrible story. Do NOT question why I do this to my son.Gift to Breck, Ellis, Lily and Julia and Of courseAll I want for Krishmas is to give this to roshni





	Moved on to the future

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked this, I would be very surprised you did so. My summaries suck. Thanks for clicking. As I said before, 5k words tale a long time to write and I love Klance. The only thing better then that is Langst

Lance may not be the smartest or the strongest, but at least he was the sharpshooter.

 

“Lance, you’re not a sharpshooter,” Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

Ok, maybe Lance wasn’t, but at least he was good at dabbing.

 

“Lance, dabbing is easy,” Hunk looked engrossed in his cooking.

 

One thing they couldn’t deny is he was good at hiding his feelings. No matter how much he tried, there was this voice that told him just wasn’t good enough. Many people had the tiny voice in their head but, Lance’s? He was a part of him. Like that super evil clone that’s inside your head; like a squib that’s supposed to downgrade your self-esteem. Outside, he seemed like a flirt but inside, he was also a flirt, but maybe a little bit subtle, smoother even. Flirting was his escape; his brain too focused on making ~~cheesy~~ fantastic pickup lines, thank you very much. Later, he hasn’t had any time to ~~blabber~~ diplomatically talk to his teammates, giving him absolutely nothing to do.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Keith in the training room. Keith ‘Ace Pilot’ Kogane. Lance felt an icy hatred ball up in his chest.

‘You’re not good enough.’

Lance kept his smile up as he walked into the training room. He swore his heart beat even faster every time he saw him. His heart swelled with ~~admiration~~ absolute jealousy for Keith and his fighting skills.

 

‘Useless. Horrible. No one ca-.’

 

Keith stared at Lance and gave him the slightest grunt of acknowledgment and turned around to face them. Lance gave him a shit-eating smirk; making Keith raise his eyebrows. This gave the gladiator a chance to attack, making Keith fall back on his butt. Lance laughed so much that he grabbed his sides.

 

‘At least he did better than you.’

 

Lance transitioned immediately to silence and he robotically walked out. He could feel Keith giving him a ‘WTF’ look. Lance sullenly walked out and went to his room. He knew the only thing that could cheer him up. Lance grabbed his phone out and got comfortable. Yuri On Ice!!! Was one of the oldest but most loved animes in his household. His parents weren’t the richest people so they couldn’t get the newest Seraph of The End remake but, they could get the old version of Yuri On Ice!!! and it stuck with the family ever since.  The remake had just been created so now all Lance could do was look at Victuri and Otayuri fanfictions. He really hoped that no one checked his search history.

Lance’s day passed in a wink and next thing he knew, he was waiting until he thought no one was up. He had an earlier conversation with Allura and it went like this:

Lance: Hey beautiful, How’s it going?

Allura: Oh, Lance, please take me now!

Lance: No can do princess, I’m just too handsome.

Allura: Lance, I want you all to myself!

Lance: Sorry Babe, but I was wondering about something.

Allura: Anything Lance. I would die for you!

Lance: would you happen to know any place to practice aerobics

Allura: Of course. Pidge downloaded a castle GPS into your app! Can I maybe watch

Lance: Yeah Babe. You’re always welcome to do so.

 

Okay, those weren’t Alluras words exactly, but they were pretty darn close.

 

‘You know she hates you.’

 

Lance got up when he heard Shiro go to bed. Lance whipped out his phone and pressed the castle GPS app. He walked around up and down and twists and elevators and eventually just stopped trying to remember where he came from. Finally, he arrived at an empty room. Weird but smooth yet it had some weird grip. The room was spacious and had some equipment that resembled one of earth items. Lance took a glance at the one that represented a pommel horse. (For those who don’t know, it’s a medium-sized bar with two bars for you to hold that face up.) Lance knew better than to do anything better before stretching. He took off his over clothes to reveal a tight-fitting tank top and so biker shorts.

 

‘No one wants to see this. No one want’s you.’

 

Lance shook his head and pinned up his hair. It started up with basic stretching which turned into the splits which turned into backflips and cartwheels. Once Lance was warmed up he approached the Pommel Horse. He gripped the handles and lifted himself. He stretched on that, holding his body side to side for 5 seconds each. He also went back and forth a couple of times. Sweat slicked his hands.

 

‘This is why you were never good enough for the team.’

 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows and started to turn around the horse clockwise, using his momentum to keep him from hitting the base. He kept going ongoing, transitioning onto the side and then ended up on a handstand. He panted softly before attempting to land. Lance slammed into the ground with a thud. Thoughts spread across his mind.

 

‘You didn’t make the team, you pig. Go home. No one wants you.

 

Cargo Pilot’

 

Lance woke up to Allura yelling.

“Paladins, please meet in the cockpit in 300 ticks,” Alluras voice rang in his head. Lance got up and winced at the touch his forehead. A small puddle of dried blood was on the floor and Lance was bruised god knows where. He put on his clothes and sneaked out to the closest restroom. Lance took off his jacket to examine his injuries. At the corner of his temple the blood was dried up and streaked down his face and he had an almost black bruise on his shoulder. A purple bruise was on his hand and a light one on his cheek. Lance lifted up his shirt to see his ribs looking a little broken in and a little bloody. He winced and let out a pained moan when he touched the area. Lance grabbed 2 towels. He put 1 in his mouth a dampened the other. Using the wet towel, he cleaned up the blood and winced every time the cool towel touched his skin. After cleaning, Lance quickly and carefully patched the bruises up with some bandages from his jacket. After cleaning himself up, he slightly limped to the entrance of the cockpit. He strutted towards the couch before sitting down. The team had watched Lance.

“Lance, mind telling me why you’re late?” Allura asked. Her voice made his head hurt so much, he almost flinched.

“Sorry Princess, I had to get my beauty sleep,” Lance cringed at his croaky voice. Even Allura seemed concerned at his short breath.

“Are you okay Lance?” Allura asked; she seemed to be legitimately concerned. Lance picked up his emotions and smirked.

“Aww, are you worried about me princess? Or maybe you’re just finally admitting that you care?” Lance said. Allura made a face of disgust and went on talking while ignoring the comments from Lance.

 

‘You just made everyone hate you more.’

 

Lance zoned out the entire time, trying to calm down the pain inside his head. Keith gave him a concerned look and Lance swore that boy would be the death of him. Lance said he hated Keith but, what else could he say. The teachers made sure to always remind him he was the replacement of Keith forking Kogane. Maybe, once upon a time, Lance actually liked Keith. No, why would he be so stupid? He’s the 7th wheel; He doesn’t deserve to love or hate.

 

‘No one would care if you died.’

 

That’s right. No one cared. He’ll just have to make them care. Lance grew determined as the meeting disassembled and he prepared to get up. Coran looked at him with another ‘are you ok’ face but, all Lance gave him the shit eating grin he knew they loved. Coran’s concern quickly disappeared and replaced with the happy go lucky vodka aunt. Lance waited for everyone to leave before he got up. It was slow and tedious but, he managed. It took an effort to not collapse on the spot but, somehow he made it to the bedroom. Lance was tired beyond knowledge and plopped off the bed; Ignoring the pain and just lulling himself to sleep.

 

‘They don’t need you.’

 

That’s right. They don’t need him.

‘7th wheel.’

 

Who needs him. He’s just the odd one out.

 

‘They’re better off without you.’

 

Yes, they’re so much better

 

Red pressed against his brain, waking him up.

Lance had jumped out of his bed, clothes sticking to him. It hurt to breathe. In fact, it hurt everywhere. Lance heard the alarms go off and he tried as quickly as possible to get the armor on. When he slipped the sleeves on the black under armor, a wave of pain went through him. When he was able to get it on, it felt as if he could barely breathe. The other pieces went on with ease and couldn’t compare to the pain in his chest. He waited a minute to gather himself and walked to the control center.

“Lance, you are late by 50 ticks! Mind explaining to your paladins?” Allura said with an ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ look. Lance struggled to find the right words and just stayed silent.

“Nevermind. We got a distress beacon from the planet of Gredahcilu. Please go to your lions,” Allura paused, “Expect for you, Lance. I would like a talk.” Her voice ending in a stern note.

“If you are not able to function properly, you could take a break. I think the other paladins are worried about you.” Allura said, not sounding like a question.

“Princess, I’m fine. I can’t miss out on all the women.” Lance said, smirking painfully. Allura nodded and both Lance and Allura went to their lions. Red was a new experience, Her fiery personality filled Lance with determination instead of the calm but somewhat vicious Blue. He missed Blue a lot. Red pressed against his mind, reminding him they couldn’t get what they wanted. Lance grimaced every time he steered or moved the buttons. The words through the com seemed to blur together. Lance landed with the rest of the lions; blatantly last of all the paladins. The others looked at him in again, that sickening concern. Lance gave them a dismissive look.

An alien that approached them looked friendly enough. Lance smiled to himself, thinking of good pick up lines to use. The Leader looked humanoid like most. The aliens head had no hair but, the head was shaped differently to look more like hair. Two tentacles hang from their temples and the inside of their body and the front of their face was a tan skin color and the back was different variations of green. Their eyes looked like a thousand stars. Lance stared in awe as the women(?) spoke is such a melodic voice.

“Welcome Paladins. It has come to our attention that the galra have attacked one of our main colonies,” the alien looked distraught with grief, “We ask you to please save and survivors.”

“Of course. Do you know where the g-” Keith was interrupted by Lance coughing rapidly. Shiro almost gave Lance a glare until he noticed the paladins pained look on his face. Lance recovered quickly and easily made it out to seem normal.

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe after we could go somewhere. You and me. Hang out.” Lance gave a flirtatious smirk to the alien. The alien gave a small chuckle and ignored Lance and responded to Keith.

“You will find them just over in the next city.” the alien pointed over and the paladins exited. Keith waited to approach Lance before he got into his lion.

“Hey, you okay? You seem sick.” Keith said blatantly. Lance looked a little shocked but, then quickly turned into a dismissive smile.

“Sick? Me? Never. I’m the healthiest of the group. I get my beauty sleep, unlike you guys.” Lance said. Keith noticed he seemed to put a lot of effort into controlling his breathing, but Keith ignored it.

Lance was it a hell lot of pain. He managed to refrain from saying quiznak or crow every 5 seconds, so that was an achievement. Of course, Lance couldn’t drag them down for the silly reason of trying gymnastics for the first time in 4 months so Lance carried on. Lance always carries on.

 

‘You are a freak. You are emotionless. You are NOTHING.’

 

That’s right. Lance was nothing. He meant nothing to his team. He meant nothing to his lion. He deserved to be kicked out. He is only a cargo pilot. Lance murmured self-insults through the com though no one could make out what he was saying. What snapped him out of it was Red. Red sent him comforting images. Red sent his family, his friends, his home. Lance wanted to go home. A video com abruptly popped up, the team were waiting for Lance to respond. All Lance could think about was home. Home. He wanted to go home. Home. Lance kept murmuring under his breath. He started to go into auto pilot. He dived headfirst into the galra and froze out any galra ships in sight. After taking care of the ships, he got out of his lion and started shooting down galra.

Hunk screamed something along the lines of ‘We have to help him.’ Lance blocked them all out. He was actually doing something good, helping them. That is until some galra soldier came from behind tackled him. Normally, that wouldn’t hurt but, apparently, that guy weighed a ton or maybe, his injuries were a little bit more serious than he thought. The last thing he heard was Pidges screams and the snapping of bones.

 

‘Good riddance’

**(PERSPECTIVE CHANGE *Jazz Hands*)**

Keith Kogane was NOT a screamer but, seeing Lance lay there limp as the galra soldiers repeatedly kick him back and forth triggered Keith. He ignored what Allura said about waiting, he needed to save his crush teammate. Keith charged in, the other lions quickly following the suit. Keith got out as fast as possible and started swiping at the nearest galra to Lance. Pidge and Hunk had joined in on the rampage while Allura prepared to land as well. They found Lance in a puddle of blood. It was too much. Hunk covered Pidges eyes and Keith shakily assessed the damage. Somehow, Lance's ribs were broken and his bruises had gotten even black (if possible) and finally, a huge wound on his left temple that went all the way down to his chin. It looked as if it had reopened. Allura came rushing out and speaking through the coms.

“Coran, get a Healing pod ready,” she said, her voice not as confident as before when she saw Lance’s body. Her eyes seemed to water up just a smidge. Allura carefully picked Lance up and brought him in her lion silently. She didn’t say a word. Hunk and Pidge seemed to have gotten worse. Hunk was still looking at Lance's blood while Pidge seemed to get a peek at the leftover before collapsing on the ground. Keith left the scene silently; still hearing Pidges crying through the coms. Keith flew back to the castle, hauling Red with him. When he got there, Allura had already arrived and was walking in a much different direction. Keith caught up.

“Allura, what are you doing?” Keith asked, his voice wavering. Damn, he hoped no one could catch his overwhelming concern for his crush teammate. Allura kept walking faster and faster and somehow, Keith managed to keep up.

“Keith, if you don’t want to see this you should leave,” Wait. What? Keith's eyes widened. He stared at her for an explanation.

“If we want him to heal correctly, he’ll have to go through surgery.” Keith stopped. He couldn’t believe he let the galra hurt his crush teammate. He could only feel regret. Was it his fault? Of course, it was. Keith sullenly walked to the meeting room. Hunk and Pidge arrived to see Keith so depressed, they had thought Lance had actually died. Pidge had cried huge alligator tears as Hunk hugged him. Keith had understood their sad expressions but, he couldn’t realize why they were so depressed.

“Why are you crying?” Keith asked genuinely.  Both Hunk and Pidge glared at Keith as if he were insensitive. Pidge took a moment to gather up her sobs before speaking.

“Because ” she sniffled, “Lance is d,” more crying, “DEAD.” Keith stared in shock and then paused. He realized the misunderstanding and tried to find the words

“Lance… he’s not dead though.” Keith deadpanned. Pidge abruptly looked at Keith with such fury and happiness, she hugged him at the same time kicked him in the nuts. Hunk looked like he was about to do the same; Keith ran away as quickly as possible, both Hunk and Pidge running behind him, eyes glinting.

**(Wha? Perspective change?!)**

Allura knew a surgery was tedious work but, she never knew how hard it would be to do it on her paladin; her friend; her family, but that only drove her harder to fix him up. Allura had to open up his skin, blood staining her once pristine hands. Both her and Coran worked frantically to fix Lance's ribs, head and the lung that was now punctured by a rib. Allura noticed Coran had worked harder than ever; it only took a vargra. Once they got Lance into the pod, they were confronted by a faceful of paladins. Keith hid behind Allura while Hunk and Pidge had a fire in their eyes. Out of all the things she could do, she laughed.

**(End Perspective)**

Keith immediately felt relief when Allura had laughed. The room's mood was lifted and soon everyone was laughing. Keith died down when he saw Lance. Now in a skin-tight bodysuit and in a healing pod. Keith could only exhale in relief. Pidge and Hunks flame seemed to flicker when they saw Lance. Pidge, of course, got a little teary but, nothing she hasn’t done before. Keith watched the others and was intoxicated by their happiness until he realized something.

“Hey, guys where’s Shiro?” Keith asked. The paladins turned to look at him. It took them a second to realize that didn’t know either. This of course, never made Keith suspicious because Shiro had recently started bonding more with the black lion. The alarms began blaring on. Allura looked at Coran in question. Someone had to manually pull the lever which could only mean.. Keith ran out to see 3 Shiros. 3 fucking Shiros in the same room. One was the Shira that had appeared recently, one was Shiro in his paladin armor and one had glowing yellow eyes. Keith took out his Bayard and pointed it at the Shiros. Shiro with the yellow eyes looked at him with a twisted smile. Shiro with the paladin armor shrugged at Keith and Shiro in his normal clothes appeared to be panicking, not knowing what’s going on. Keith was taken by surprise when the Shiro with the yellow eyes attacked him.

Keith fought for his life, managing to pin down the Shiro with the yellow eyes while Shiro in the paladin armor screamed something like ‘oohhh you just got rekt’ while the other Shiro just stayed silent. It took them a moment to finally tell the difference and name them all. Kuro was the one they originally found and now had a hair tuft; Shiro was the one in the one in the paladin armor; Kuron was the one with the yellow eyes. (I love you theprojectava. The name stuff goes to her and her amazing drawings.) Now that they had that sorted out they decided to lock up Kuron and decide what to do with Kuro. Kuro, on the other hand, looked afraid and alone. He looked around as if trying to escape. The only way to describe the way he looked was like a kicked puppy. The paladins looked at each other and agreed. They ended up adopting the Kuro.

**(Time skip cause ain’t nobody got time for that. Also perspective change AGAIN)**

Lance hated pods. It was like he was trapped in his mind and trust him, it wasn’t pretty. No matter how far he ran or how much he tried to block it out, it never worked; the voice kept haunting him.

 

‘You’re not worth it’

 

‘They would never love you’

 

‘Keith would never love you’

 

‘You can’t even love yourself’

 

Lance wanted to be in the corner of his mind. He wanted... He wanted to be free from everything. Lance couldn’t take this. He couldn’t. He needed someone. He needed Keith. Keith would never love a freak 7th wheel though. Not after what Lance treated him as; a rival. All Lance could do was cry out. It was if someone answered his call because he woke up on the floor of the healing pod room. Lance quickly changed into his clothes and left his body suit folded to the side and stumbled out to his quarters. He could admit, the quarters were not the most greeting room ever but, it had a bed and a roof and breathable air. Lance sat in the corner of the bed, trying to leave his body and go somewhere else. He gathered up his courage and went out to face everyone. Everyone else was in armor and armed. Lance took a second to finally see the 3 Shiros. Well, 1 Shiro was in handcuffs. The paladins were sitting down and talking to a Shiro in paladin armor.

“I can explain,” Keith sounded desperate. Lance just backed out of the room. He could practically hear the meme music. He was about to exit when the paladins actually processed that Lance was healed. Pidge burst into action but surprisingly, Hunk was faster. They crushed Lance in a back breaking hug. Coran joined too which only left Allura, Keith, and Shiro. Shiro gave them a questioning look and Keith snapped his back and summed up what happened to Lance. Shiro’s mouth turned into an o and he looked at the other Shiro they had found in the beginning. Lance was currently having Shiro-ception right now. Keith seemed to read his mind and spoke up

“The one in the paladin armor is Shiro, The one in the handcuffs is Kuron, The one with the white hair tuft is Kuro.” Lance nodded mindlessly and recited what he said in his head. Keith. Ugh, he’d have to face Keith’s confront of his actions later. The others let go finally burst into questions.

“Whoa. One question at a time. I haven’t been able to fix my pores in a while.” Lance said. The paladins quieted down. Quiznak. Did he say something wrong?

 

“Of course you did”

 

Lance opened his mouth to speak again but, nothing came out. He didn’t have anything to say. There was no excuse for his ignorance or why he caused them so much trouble. Lance ran off. He was useless. He was expendable. When he was halfway down the hallway, he heard the worst scream he could ever hear. He felt the aftermath of whatever happened as the ship rumbled. When Lance entered back in, it was all red. The handcuffs on Kuron were gone and now replaced by black ash. It was one of the worst things Lance had ever seen. Kuron was a living bomb. A million thoughts went through his mind.

 

‘Oh god, what happened

 

Should I bring them to a healing pod?

 

It should’ve been me.’

 

Lance knew it. It should’ve been him. It should’ve been him. It should’ve been him. Lance knew what he had to do though. Lance dragged all his teammates to the healing pods and put them in. All of them covered in red. Lance, of course, didn’t take off the clothes of his teammates. All he could hope was that they would heal correctly. He went back collect Kuro and Kuron, but none were to be found. Instead, there were just shreds of clothing that belonged to Kuro. Was Lance wrong? Where was Kuron? He felt an icy hot pain beneath his torso. Oh. That’s where he was. Lance collapsed to the ground. In a panic, he looked around and found a green bayard close by. Lance took it and turned over silently. All it took was one shot to save the others. Lance aimed up and took a deep breath. He pulled the trigger. A demonic howl of pain echoed through the room. Lance smiled. At least he was useful for something. He could finally rest.

 

‘You did something. Wow. I’m impressed

 

Maybe they did love you.

 

You just needed to love yourself.’

**(IDK what to put here)**

Keith fell to the ground. Everything hurt. His clothes were stained red but, his skin was clean at least. What happened? Everyone else was still in a healing pod. All he could remember was explosions. Blood. Kuro is dead. And Lance. LANCE. Keith scurried out to find Kurons corpse in the front the door, keeping it from closing. Keith caught a glimpse of the room, covered in red. He rushed in only to find Lance. There he was, laying on the ground. It already looked like he had been dead knocked out for a while based on the dry blood. Keith saw the gaping hand hole in his stomach. Keith could only cry in a tiny ball. One by one, the paladins came out, all ending up mourning their loss.

They ended up asking the Blade of Mamora to clean it up, none wanting to see they’re dead friends body. No one wanted to admit he was gone. Without him, the castle was silent, his voice never to be heard again.

Keith found his goodbye letters under his bed. What was Keith doing there you ask? He was trying to remember Lance's warm touch. Trying to remember yet he seemed to forget by every passing day. Keith could only read them wordlessly as he held back all the feelings. He decided to bring it to the team, thinking that they deserve to know his last goodbye. They stared at it before huddling around it, all of them trying to get one glimpse at the handwriting. Coran took it out of their grasps and waited everyone to sit down. He cleared his shaky voice and read aloud:

 

“Dear Voltron fam,

How are you? I mean, if you’re finding this then I’m probably ded so I guess I got wasted. I love you so much so thank you, Thank you. I don’t know what to write so hopefully, this will come naturally. Um… Let’s start off with Coran.

Coran is the space uncle of the group. I would rather come to you with my problems because you’d always be there to support me. I wish I could’ve spent so much more time with you. To be able to introduce memes to you (gonna tell Pidge to do that later.) To teach you so many things because to me, you were the space dad of the group. Of course, I may not seem like I like to be around you that much, but I do. It was so fun to get to know you. I sometimes wonder how you can be so happy and cheerful when your entire race has died from what you know. It must be so hard for you. Maybe someday, I could be just like you. Oh, wait I’m dead. Haha, dead jokes. I hope you’ll keep being who you are and support all of us and please, let Hunk do the cooking.” Coran laughed dryly, his eyes already tearing up. He waited for a few dobashes before continuing.

“Speaking of Hunk, Bro. Thank you so much for being there bro. I hope you keep doing what you’re doing bro. Anyways, after all this bro talk, I really do love you, bro. You’re kind and caring and somehow, you manage to keep me in line. You always keep me in line and I couldn’t ask for more. The best thing about it was, I didn’t have to eat space goo every single day. You’re the ray of golden sunshine. I wish I could be so loving and caring of everyone like you. I know that I’m not a major part of your life but, please, remember me. I wish everything could just fall together, that I could’ve met you before and maybe my life could be so much better.  Oh god, I’m crying. At my funeral, please play history makers for me. Please. I want you to scream it at the top lungs. Thanks, Tsuyoshi.” Hunk didn’t know whether to cry or laugh so he did a combination of both. Coran gave him a sympathetic smile and spoke again.

“There’s Allura. Crow, I wish we could’ve had a girls night before I died. Your hair looks so soft man. I wish I knew so much more things about you. You remind me so much of my little nieces back in Cuba. I would braid their hair and talk their day but, I guess I won’t really a chance to do that anymore. I guess I want you to know that not all of a single race is an enemy. I wish we could talk so much more about so many things. At least promise me you’ll bench press Shiro at least once.” Allura looked around as if really wondering if she had a whole paragraph dedicated to her.

“Shiro. Man, you are my hero. When I say you in that tent I had to rescue you no thanks to someone. I worshiped in my lifetime and probably still do. You went to Kerberos and man, I was ecstatic about it. When I heard about the pilot error, I knew it couldn’t be true because, how would Shiro, the most qualified student in the entire garrison, make a simple error. If you could, could you maybe sign my slippers or something? That’d be great. Thanks so much. You’re the best space dad I could ever ask for. You remind me so much of my brother. You’ll always be my hero.” Shiro looked down at the ground and grimaced. If he only knew maybe, he could make Lance feel more welcome. Maybe, Lance would feel comfortable enough around Shiro to ask for his autograph. Maybe- Coran snapped him out of his thoughts.

Pidge. I can’t believe I was the only one who thought you were a boy. If I die, please move on and find your brother. I wish I could've done so much more to help you through this time. You’re so smart and the best memester I could ever ask for. Don’t overwork yourself too much. Can you maybe search up a way to change the flavor of the food goo? Because that’d be great. Oh, and can you get on my phone and hack flappy bird so I can finally beat my brother? Also, If you do ever go back to Earth, give your mom a hug for me, will you? She’s probably been through a lot.” Pidge nodded as if she was hearing Lance say this.

“And finally Keith. Man, I’m sorry for being so mean to you. You were always there to support me but, what did I ever do for you. Nothing. That’s what. As I’m writing this, I hope you know how much you meant to me.” Coran stopped right there. He looked at Keith again.

“I think you should read this yourself,” Coran suggested slyly. Keith shook his head and refused it. He knew what it said. He didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t. Not, again. Coran gave him a look of understanding. He skipped Keith's paragraph and went to the conclusion.

“I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble. To make you worry so much. I know I wasn’t worth it in the end. I wish I could know how it was to love myself again like you love me. I wish I could’ve so much more useful. I guess maybe I should tell you that it’s hard to talk to others. I’m so glad you welcomed me to the team. Please move on. Find a different paladin other than me. A better one. I know I wasn’t the best so, maybe it’s best if you just,” Coran cleared his throat, “Forget about me. Thank you so much.” Coran gave the letter back to Keith. The other paladins left in the depressed messes they were. Keith decided to read it one more time before saying goodbye.

‘Keith. Man, I’m sorry for being so mean to you. You were always there to support me but, what did I ever do for you. Nothing. That’s what. As I’m writing this, I hope you know how much you meant to me. I guess what I mean is that I love you. I know you wouldn’t love me for the mess that I am but, I love you. I would risk my life for you every time. If I could, I would die for you. (I’m guessing I probably did die for you.) Everything's a mess right now. I wish that I could be with you, love you but, I guess we don’t get what we wish for. Please, Keith. Move on. Find another. I’m guessing you won’t have to since you don’t love me back. When you go back to Earth, please tell my family that I love them. Tell them how much you loved me. Tell them I love you. Please live a happy life without me. Te Amo Keith. Te Amo.’ Keith was now left in the crying blanket ball on the couch.

 

 

 

The future is a scary thing to think about. The paladins finally went on their first mission to save another planet. It was a diplomatic meeting. The paladins were dressed in a black armor instead of their normal white armor. Everyone had been grim. That is until Keith saw something that caught his eye. He rushed toward the person, eyes full of hope. When he approached the person, god, they were the spitting image of Lance. He had blue eyes and white ears. He looked… Altean. Keith tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hello? Ah, you must be the paladins!” Keith could only nod. He felt his heart thud underneath his chest.

“It must be rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m Courage. Courage Mac Alin.” Courage gave him a smirk. Keith fell to the ground. He cried like a baby. The paladins were right behind him, Hunk pulling him into a hug. Somewhere, both Red and Blue roared from the castle. They found him again

 

He cried and cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. So he got up and moved on. To the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or course, kudos and comment. I love to hear from you and hear the cries of pain I gave you!


End file.
